Angela Favorleigh
The Honourable Angela Favorleigh is a student at St Clare's School. She first appears in Claudine at St Clares. Backstory Angela's family is one of the oldest in the country. She has every pair of shoes specially made for her, and a handbag to match every dress she owns, all with gold initials on. Angela's mother wanted to send her to a much posher school, but Mr Favorleigh was adamant. History Claudine at St Clares Angela arrives and is immediately taken under Alison O'Sullivan's wing, who worships her. Bobby Ellis immediately infuriates her by calling her a doll, and the rest of the girls dislike Angela for being a snob. Angela looks down on Carlotta Brown because she was a circus girl, and Eileen Paterson and Claudine because their families work at St Clares; she calls them 'charity girls' because they may not be paying the full fees for their education. Angela frequently vies with Pauline Bingham-Jones over their wealth, clothes, mothers, bathrooms and cars, tiring the others. Angela's spite towards Eileen makes Eileen tell tales to her mother, Matron, and Matron purposely creates mending for people who upset her daughter. Angela meets Eddie Paterson in the lane by St Clare's whilst looking for a ball, and is told to take a message to Eileen. Angela spitefully teases Eileen with this information, but relinquishes her weapon when Eileen promises not to tell tales to Matron about her. Angela has unlimited pocket money and buys extravagant birthday presents for people, such as a leather blotter for Hilary Wentworth. Half term is on the way, and all the girls are looking forward to seeing their parents, especially Angela, who is excited to show off her beautiful, expensively dressed mother. Pauline attempts to start an argument, but Gladys Hillman shuts it down promptly. Angela's mother is not a success as she complains loudly about everything and everyone, antagonising the girls. She is also rude to Mam'zelle, so Claudine throws herself in the swimming pool, soaking Angela's mother. Near the end of the term, Pauline breaks her leg, and Alison and Angela meet her mother, Mrs Jones in the lane, uncovering Pauline's lies. Angela spills the beans about Pauline's mother, causing Alison to confront her angrily about her spite. Angela snubs Alison, so the rest of the fourth form scold Angela heartily. Angela decides to tell her mother about the girls' harsh words, and ask her to take her away, but she gets her father on the phone instead, who tells her firmly that she is staying, and that he is coming to talk to Miss Theobald. Angela gets Alison to phone Mr Favorleigh in an emergency, and convinces him to not come. He agrees, but he orders Alison to keep Angela in check. Fifth Formers of St Clares Angela saved up her pocket money for her study over the holidays. She bundles every bit of school furniture out and furnishes the room with things from her own room. Bobby says that Angela has too much money to spend. Pat and Isabel O'Sullivan comment that Angela sends for the first and second formers too often to do her jobs, which is true; Jane Teal has also been doing Angela's mending for her, which is strictly not allowed. Mirabel Unwin tackles Jane about it, as she wants Jane to spend more time practising catching at lacrosse, but when Jane tells Angela she can't do her mending anymore, Angela flares up and tells Jane to send Violet Hill to do her jobs instead. Jane flees in tears. Angela tells Alison what happened with Jane in front of Violet, causing Alison to tell Angela rather shortly that she shouldn't have done that, and she is making the younger girls very silly over her. Angela has her knife into Mirabel after that, but she dares not tackle Mirabel openly. She makes a fuss of Violet to punish Jane, and Violet basks in it. Antoinette, Claudine's sister, does not like Angela and makes excuses not to come when she is asked. Angela complains to Hilary, who insists that Antoinette does Angela's jobs if she asks. Angela makes the decision to give Antoinette a bad time and cruelly tells Violet not to come next week, earning herself another black mark with Alison. Alison reckons that Angela can't make Antoinette adore her. After Antoinette successfully annoys Angela by polishing her brown shoes with her best face cream and covering six slices of toast with the brown shoe polish, Angela refuses to allow her to do any more jobs, to Antoinette's glee. Violet continues to do Angela's jobs, but when she goes to the sick-bay, she asks Jane to get some things from her locker. Whilst doing this, Jane finds Angela's mending in the locker and does it for her. Angela allows Jane to do her jobs for her. Mirabel organises a sports meeting, but Angela protests as they were going to have a dance in the hall. Mirabel ignores her. The meeting ends up being ruined. When Violet leaves the sickbay, she discovers what Jane has been doing, and has a row with her, making Jane unhappy. After the night of the feast and sleepwalking, Jane is committed to the sickbay, and Angela doesn't go and visit her. Angela fails the fifth form exam, and Hilary gives her a talking-to, telling her she is lazy, uses her pretty face to get out of things and needs to pull herself together. Consequently, Angela stops sending for the younger girls so much and she and Alison do their mending together. The Sixth Form at St Clares Angela drives herself to school for the first term of the sixth form; her parents bought her a sports car for Christmas. Alison notes that her father wasn't too keen. Angela is resitting last term's fifth form exam, along with Mirabel, who also failed. She tells the other girls that she is determined to get good grades, as her father has promised to allow her to go to a fancy finishing school, St Étienne, if she passes the exam. However, she is slightly less keen when she discovers that Carlotta Brown is also a potential student for the school. Miss Theobald, also suggests that Angela and Mirabel share a study for the term, as they are both studying for the exam. Angela passes the exam at the end of the term, and is shocked when Fizz Bentley reveals her secret: she is actually a member of the aristocracy. Angela fumes as she looked down her nose at Fizz, and now she couldn't go home and boast about Fizz being her friend. Category:St Clare's Student